Inuyasha Why Are Thugs Idiots?
by manbearpig
Summary: Kagome goes to school and when she doesn't show up at home on time Inuyasha goes to investigate


Inuyasha why are Thugs Idiots?

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters; it all belongs to someone much richer than me.

Kagome wasn't happy actually that is an understatement she was actually in a bad mood. She had be captured and held hostage a lot or kidnapped, but that was always in the Feudal Era and she usually had hurt who ever captured her first. But no this time it was in the Modern Era and she was at school and the whole school was being held hostage by some morons that had decided if the toke a high school hostage the leader of their gang would be released from jail, and now all the students where in the cafeteria and there where 4 guys with guns watching them. Kagome of course wasn't scared hell she had stood up to youkai before so why be afraid of some thugs they where harmless. Well the other students where scared out of there mind. She looked at the clock it was 4p.m. Inuyasha would be here soon as he had promised they had beaten Naraku and now where just looking for jewel shards because it had shattered during the fight. The cafeteria was not the best place to hold hostages. It had doors and windows, I guess the thugs thought it would make it easier for them to see the police, but really they must have been idiots. Kagome giggled when she felt Inuyasha's youki that meant he was within a mile and he was pissed but his youki was compressed that's why she could only since it a mile away if he released it all you could feel him 20 miles away if you had any skills at aura detection, if he went full youkai you could feel it a good 50 miles away not from its power but from its chaos. He was so powerful hi could shift to 3/4th s youkai now. He is the most powerful Hanyou and when he gets full control of his blood he will be one of the most powerful youkai. He is already about 80 as strong as Sesshomaru was then. If Sesshomaru is still alive he is likely more powerful now because youkai get more powerful the older the get as well as every time they fight.

Crash There goes the front doors. The thugs look around frightened the idiots. There is no noise as he approaches. Did I mention he finally calmed down and isn't as hot headed he still is pretty immature though Kagome even had the bead modified so they only work while he is full youkai so that he doesn't go on rampages. Then the doors fly open and there he is. He is wearing baggy black pants, a black hoody with a silver inu youkai on it (specially ordered), black sandals, and a black bandana. "Yo Kagome when you didn't show up I decided to come get you I see what the problem is it's the fools with the guns right ok I'll take them out. Then we can go somewhere we're leaving tomorrow," Inuyasha said, "Oh Shippou told me to ask for some more colored pencils and paper he says he likes them more than the crayons and he told my to tell you he misses his oka-san, right now for the morons," Inuyasha said as he noticed one of the thugs loading his gun so he walks up to the guy and punches him in the gut so hard the poor guy passes out from lack of oxygen. Then he turn to the other four who seem to have forgotten they had guns and charge him. He breaks ones arm, uppercuts one in the ribs, and slams the next two together. He didn't notice until after that that he missed one but then again he wasn't really paying attention, so the guy stabbed him in the back. This of course made him mad but it wasn't a deadly wound to him even if it did pierce one of his lungs so he didn't transform. He pulled the knife out of his back then he punched the guy in the throat. Luckily no one but the thug and Kagome noticed this occur because they had closed their eyes when the guy pulled his knife, the wound stopped bleeding within seconds, because the more a youkai or hanyou has to heal the faster it happens next time and Inuyasha had taken some bad wounds that would heal within an hour.

"Ok that's all of them," Inuyasha said. Hobo I mean Hojo tried to stop him from helping Kagome up. "Stay away from her you thug" Hojo said. "For one how could you stop me and two I am not a thug and your that annoying Hobo guy that Doesn't stop annoying Kagome, no guy as wimpy and stupid as you deserves her, hell I'd rather she chose Koga over you at least he can protect her and isn't as gullible as you, do you even know how to fight?"-Inuyasha asked Hojo. "Of course I do I am a yellow belt in karate, and I could kick your ass"-Hojo yelled while charging Inuyasha (he just stopped 6 thugs with weapons and Hojo thinks he can beat him wow). Inuyasha simply side stepped him while watching him run into the wall and knock himself out. "Kagome who's the hottie"- Eri asked. "Is he taken"-asked Yuka. "Will you go out with me"- Ayumi asked to Inuyasha. "One he is Inuyasha the guy you guys refer to as the two-timing violent boyfriend, Two he is my boyfriend and best friend, and no you cannot go out with him Ayumi"-Kagome answered. One sec I need to make a phone call. Inuyasha took Kagome's cell phone from her bag "Sesshomaru I need you to come down to Kagome's school I know you own it and well I need your help to get me out of trouble with the cops, because I kind of broke in and stopped the thugs like you asked me to, Oh ok"-Inuyasha hung the phone up.

"He already took care of it lets go Kagome," Inuyasha said as they walked out the door and left, they walked away and then when they got to the shrine Inuyasha kissed Kagome, it was a nice passionate kiss too. "By the way I arranged it with Sesshomaru so that I can go to school to with you now I just don't like you being in dangerous positions, that's all Kagome," Inuyasha told her after he pulled away from the kiss. "It's ok Inuyasha I know you don't besides schools over in a few months then I won't have to come back as randomly and we can plan are jewel hunts better," Kagome told him, " Oh and Inuyasha why are thugs idiots?" Kagome asked. "You know I am 157 without the years stuck to the tree and I still don't know," Inuyasha replied.

The End

Merlinchris: Right well this is my first one shot I hope it isn't to bad , advice would be nice but no flames please.


End file.
